


Radio Waves

by Sebbles



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, More characters to be added, Please be nice, Ratings may change, no beta we die like men, that's where I come in, this is my first fic, zam and the pirate radio is underutilized in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbles/pseuds/Sebbles
Summary: Shortly after the music revolution Zam, and most of the other people who had been in the sewers with B2J had moved out. Zam had found huge success with Zam FM, which allowed him to buy a proper recording booth. While there was no longer the crazy amount of support for B2J, as there had been during the height of their music revolution, there were still plenty of people who supported the band and who craved for more
Relationships: Mayday & Zuke (No Straight Roads), Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Radio waves

The indie band duo stood in Zam’s new recording booth as they watched the man hurry around the room. A palpable sense of excitement oozed from Zam as he set up the final details of the new booth. “Thank you both for waiting, you two have helped me out so much. I want this interview to be perfect.” He spoke.

“Hey, it’s no problem, take all the time you need.” Mayday replied.

“I know, it’s just, it’s because of you two that I even have this place now” He threw his arms out, gesturing to the relatively small recording booth.”It’s because of you two that Zam Fm is as big as it is, really, I can’t honestly say this enough.Thank you.”

“I’m glad we’ve been able to help you Zam.” Zuke said, Zam stopped then, seeming happy with the set up, he had Mayday and Zuke sit down. On the chairs opposite to him. 

Shortly after the music revolution Zam, and most of the other people who had been in the sewers with B2J had moved out. Zam had found huge success with Zam FM, which allowed him to buy a proper recording booth. While there was no longer the crazy amount of support for B2J, as there had been during the height of their music revolution, there were still plenty of people who supported the band and who craved for more. As such Zam had proposed that the two of them have a permanent spot on Zam FM. Which led them to here now, as Zam flipped on a neon “Now Live” sign and began.

“Hello everyone, get ready to jam and welcome to Zam FM! You know ‘em, you love ‘em and I am honored to announce that they now have a permentiat spot here on Zam FM, Bunk Bed Junction!” 

“Heya!”

“Hello.”

“Right, so this time I'll be asking the question to christen the new recording booth. But I will be taking calls in future interviews, that sound good to you two?” The two rockers hummed in agreement.

“Alright then, well then with that said let’s begin. I think everyone wants a bit more clarity on what exactly happened during the end of your revolution, what you two are doing now, and what you plan on doing in the future.”

The two looked at each other, having a silent conversion. It seemed they reached a conclusion when Mayday started to speak.

“We first started the revolution because we were tired of the constant black outs and all the heavy restrictions on different types of music, I think everybody knows that by now. But after our fight with Tatiana I realized that we became the very thing we stood against. We didn’t want rock to completely take over Vinyl City, we didn’t want to have total control over this city.” 

“Then, because Kliff decided to send the satellite down the only thing we could do was return the power back to NSR, While we helped power the grand quaza there was no way we could have ever done it without the help of the NSR artists.” Zuke took over.  
Mayday gave a small chuckle.”As to where we’ve been, we...I let fame get the best of me, I figured it would be best if we laid low for a while, let things settle. While we don’t plan on quitting rock anytime soon we want to grow our fanbase slowly and organically. Tatiana was right, a lot of our “Fans” only supported us because we were going against NSR, not because they genuinely like our music, or even rock.” She finished.

“Ah, I see. Well I can definitely see your reasoning behind your choices, but do you think you’ll ever join the big leagues?” Zam asked.

“Maybe one day, but for now we’re happy being indie, Mayday and I agree that once we’ve grown as much as we can by ourselves, we’ll take NSR’s standing invitation to join them.” Zuke calmly explained.

“Wow,you two have a standing invite to NSR? That sounds like a great plan you two, and hey not to toot my own horn or anything but I’m sure that these interviews will only help you two grow! Well that’s all the time we have for today folks, Bunk Bed Junction I want to thank the two of you again for agreeing to continue these interviews.” The duo responded with hums of thanks and said their goodbye’s.

“Until next time this has been Zam FM! Thanks for tuning in.”


	2. The Circuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their second weekly interview MayDay and Zuke talk a little bit about how the underground rock scene in vinly city works

Mayday and Zuke found themselves once again in Zam’s recording booth, sitting across from the man himself.   
“Right then, are you two ready?” Zam asked The two nodded  
“Ready when you are.” Mayday answered. Zam flipped on the “Now Live” Sign and began.  
“Hello everyone, get ready to jam and welcome to ZamFM, I want to welcome back Bunk Bed Junction!” The band gave warm hello’s  
“Unfortunately, we still won't be able to take calls this week, as I’m having trouble with my equipment, but by this time next week I should everything have everything sorted out. So I’m going to asking the question again this week. I want to talk a bit more about what exactly it is that you two are doing? You mentioned last week that you’re still performing?”  
“Yes” Mayday clapped her hands “we’re going around the circuit!” Zam scratched his head confused.  
“The circuit?”  
“Ah, that's right, not many people know about the circuit anymore” Mayday laughed sheepishly.   
“The circuit is a series of venues that rock bands used to go through. Basically you start at the bottom of the circuit and if you’re good you go through to the top levels of the circuit. The higher up in the circuit you were, the more money and exposure you would get.” Zuke explained

“Yep, there were four levels in the circuit, Newbie, Amature, Pro, and Godlike. Obviously everyone dreamed to be Godlike level, but there’s only ever been a few bands who’ve ever been good enough to actually earn the title of Godlike, if you were able to reach Godlike, you’d be able to like, power the city for days with your music. Most people who tried would only make it to Amature, if you’re lucky you could reach Pro.” Mayday added on.

“Wow that’s really interesting stuff you two what level are you two in?”

“Right now we are really really close to going pro, but had we tried the circuit during its prime we would still probably be in the middle of the pack.” Mayday answered. Zam whistled “Sounds like it was stiff competition, if you two would be considered average.”   
“Oh yeah like I said most people only ever make it to Amature, The circuit had extremely high standards.” Mayday replied.  
“It still does, in fact it might even be harder now.”Zuke added 

“Really? How so?” Zam asked

“Well, the circuit used to have around 300ish venues, each one hosting bands of a certain level but, when EDM took over most of the venues either closed or changed genre, now there’s only like 24 venues total, spread throughout the entire city, and since there all underground you really have to look to find them, before you didn’t have to go far to find a place to perform, now it’s like finding a needle in a haystack.” Zuke replied.

“Yeesh, well I wish you two good luck in reaching Pro level, can you two tell us where some of these circuit venues are?” Zam asked.  
“Well, part of the fun is figuring out where they are, but if you can find someone who’s already gone to one of our gig’s than ask them.” Mayday answered  
“Alright, you heard it here first folks, if you want more rock in your life than search out the circuit, but that's our time here, so until next time this has been ZamFM! Thanks for tuning in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, the idea for the circuit came to me while in bed at night and I figured it might make a good chapter. 
> 
> Anyway I will be taking questions in the comments now! If you want your question to be answered leave a comment with your question and what name you want me to address you by. I'll be answering one to two questions depending on much I can write for one question.  
> I have no set update schedule and no beta so there may be spelling and grammatical errors


	3. Roots

The harsh red glow of the “Now Live” sign was becoming something of a familiar sight to Bunk Bed Junction. Zam had only had this space for about two or three months but the broadcasting booth already had a homey, inviting feel. It made sense since Zam informed the two that he modeled it partly based off of the living quarters in the sewer, and partly by his own sensibilities.

“Ok you two are you ready to answer some questions?” Zam asked

“Bring em’ on” Mayday replied

“Right then, our first caller is Archbow, what's your question Archbow?”

“Hey Bunkbed Junction! I was out of town during your whole revolution thing, but I heard about you guys and I find your music really cool! I do have a question. Rock, like most music, has sub-genres, what's your niche?”

“Right on, thanks for the compliment, as for what we play,” Zuke hummed, “well we could honestly fit into a couple different genres. The broadest one would be indie rock, but that doesn't really give a good description of the type of rock we play. I guess the genre we most fit into would be instrumental rock, which is kinda what it sounds like, cuz like, rock typically does have vocals, but since nether Mayday or I are comfortable singing we decided to focus our sound on our instruments” Zuke explained

“Right, we could also fall into alt or garage rock too. Like Zuke said we’re kind of a jack of all trades when it comes to rock,” Mayday smiles “It makes sense when you think about it though, because Bunk Bed Junction really is a blending of both of us. Before Zuke and I met we both played vastly different types of rock.” Mayday further elaborated.

“Really, what types of rock did you play?” Zam asked

“Oh, I was a full fledged punk as a teen. I had the look, the attitude, ideology, everything. I think I actually still have my old punk jacket lying around somewhere. I might have to go looking for it sometime.” Mayday mused

“The ideology of punk, I thought punk was just a another word to describe someone who’s trouble” Zam asked  
“Oh no no no, punk’s a subculture that defies the status quo and rebels against the oppressors. Although, I guess now the oppressors are becoming less oppressive…”  
Zam laughed “Ok, I can definitely see you as a punk, so are you no longer a punk or?” 

Mayday hummed in thought 

“I mean, kinda, while I don’t look the part or go to any protest anymore I still wholeheartedly agree with the values of punk, even though I have mellowed out a bit.”

“Why, what changed.”

“I first got into the punk scene because I was going through a really rough patch in my life, it felt like I was losing control over everything, and that their was nothing I could do about it. Punk gave me back some semblance of control. Eventually things started looking up and I just, didn’t need punk as much anymore.”

“Oh I see, and what about you Zuke, what where you doing before you meet Mayday?”

“Oh, well I was still figuring that out actually. I uh, really didn’t have my own niche for a long time. Before B2J I just went along and played whatever the other person was playing. For most of my life the only thing I did was provide back up for someone else. It wasn’t until I met May and we made B2J that I really came into my own as a drummer, Since it’s just the two of us it was important that we each had as much importance as the other. I still provide the beat but I'm no longer just backup.” Zuke said

“Right totally, B2J’s songs would absolutely be lesser if it weren’t for Zuke’s playing. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You can’t have a good band without a good drummer and I have the best drummer of all !” Mayday said. Zuke smiled at her

“Thanks May.”

“Any time buddy.”

“Right, well I hate to end this but that's all the time we have today folks, make sure to tune in next time for more B2J, until then this has been ZamFM! thanks for tuning in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy chapter three done
> 
> You can not tell me may isnt the biggest punk ever 
> 
> this chapter actually helped me get into the mindset of Zuke really well, I think because of his anxity he let people walk all over him. but after being around may he's learning to put his foot down and let people know his voice, if that makes sense
> 
> anyway kudos are appreciated, please leave a comment or question. Because thats how this fic will stay alive, but please remember to leave a name for me to address you by  
> until next time


	4. Two for one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B2J answers more questions about rock, and delve into their current relationship with the NSR Elit

The fall wind beat against the window of the recording booth. Mayday and Zuke had helped Zam place a blanket over the window to try and block out most of the sound, casting the booth in dim light. And with her warm tea in her hands Mayday felt particularly cozy as She and Zuke waited patiently for Zam to confirm the quality of the mics.

“Ok so, we’ve been having a lot of calls recently and I was thinking that we can answer more than one question, so long as you have the time?” Zam asked as he confirmed that the sound of the wind would not be picked up by the microphones.

“We don’t have anything planned after this so we should have time for an extra question or two” Zuke answered.

“Perfect,” Zam lifted three fingers and dropped each one down before flipping on the “Now Live” sign “Hello everyone. Get ready to jam and welcome to ZamFM!! It’s that day of the week again, we have the indie wonder duo Bunk Bed Junction, here to answer your burning questions. But first I want to thank everyone who’s been tuning in, asking questions. It’s you folks who are truly the life and soul of this radio. So as a special treat we’re going to have a double feature. This time two lucky callers will get to Ask Bunk Bed Junction a questions. Now enough rambling let’s start answering some questions. Caller number one, you’re up.”

“Howdy, B2J! My name’s Jean. Gotta say, really love your sound. It’s an incredible sonic flavor that cannot be understated. I must ask though, can not rock act as a compliment to another genre’s style? Like, how good could rock sound when combined with jazz, techno, or even classical?”

“Hey Jean, thanks for the compliment” Zuke started

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone’s ever called our music a “Sonic flavor” Im totally gonna be stealing that, by the way” Mayday interrupted

“As for if rock can be combined with other types of music, it absolutely can be, ignoring the fact that you can cover any song with rock or vise versa. When you allow it to be, music can be pretty much whatever you want it to be. A lot of the so-called “rules” of music are more like guidelines and building blocks. If you want to combine two totally different types of music than you can. There is no one saying you can’t. Heck we’ve already seen the rise of blending two genres together.” Zuke continued

“Oh yeah, of the top of my head I’ve heard about Folk rock, Rock Symphonies and Jazz Rock, I don’t know about Techno but i'm sure there is someone out there who’s figured that out.” Mayday said.

“Would you two ever consider playing one of these Blended Rock Genres?” Zam asked

“Well, if it was the two of us then no. B2J is a rock band through and through, it’s what we know and it's what brings the two of us joy. Maybe if we were to Collab with another artist, but that's for the future, right now we’re still trying to establish ourselves. Once we carve ourselves a spot in the music industry then we would be willing to consider Collabing with other artists.” Zuke said.

“Ah, I guess that makes sense, anyway our next caller is an old friend Archbow.”

“Hey again, Bunkbed Junction! Now, I updated myself with what happened around here, and I have to say, you really did make quite a fuss! How are you going to make up for what you did against NSR in the meantime?”

“Archbow, hey! Good to hear from you again.” Zuke greeted

“Thanks for calling in again, we really did make a mess of things didn’t we” The two rockers gave quiet sheepish chuckles.

“I mean we haven’t really interacted with the NSR artists much, we helped clean up the city, There was glitter everywhere and I kinda feel sad we had to take down all the graffiti, but it had to be done I suppose. Zuke and I have been taking these last few months pretty slowly. We figure the best thing to do is to stay quiet and keep our heads down. With all that’s going on in the city, all the changes and what not, the NSR elite are pretty busy. The best thing for us to do is to just stay out of their way. We have been supporting them however we can, I'll tune into some of Sayu’s streams and we’ve been hanging around the planetarium recently. Stuff like that” Mayday explained

“Yeah, I imagine it’s been a hard time for them, I’ve heard that Eve’s been taking a few weeks off here and there, and there has been radio silence from Yinu, I’m thinking Tatianna’s going to address that soon, but they all must be under a lot of pressure, I imagine the last thing they want is to have to deal with the two of us.” Zuke said

“Well, that sounds pretty reasonable to me, do you two ever think you’ll be on good terms with the NSR elit?” Zam asked

“Maybe, it’s kinda awkward at the moment, but I suppose if the NSR elit would ever want to try and reach out. Make amends or whatever then we’d be more than happy too. For now though I don’t see our paths ever really crossing.” Mayday said. Zam hummed

“Well then, that’s just about all the time we have here. I'm Zam, This has been ZamFM Thanks for tuning in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter four.
> 
> obviously the elephant in the room is that i've answered two questions, I'll do that if i have enough questions and if i think i can answer them both in a reasonable amount of words
> 
> With Eve I imagine the weeks she takes of are for therapy and improving her mental health. As for Yinu, her mother is trying to pull her away from NSR. After her fight i think she realizes just how shitty making her nine year old to this, Momma is giving Yinu a chance to be an actual child  
> Anyway think the game takes place in like summer, and it is now fall, so a few months have passed
> 
> Once again Kuddos are appreciated, Please leave a question with a name for me address you by


End file.
